Les yeux de Stella
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: La police de Ny retrouve une inconnue, inconsciente. Encore un crime de rodeur... Mais pourquoi cette jeune fille atelle les coordonnées de Stella Bonasera dans sa poche ?


**LES YEUX DE STELLA**

**AVERTISSEMENT :** quelques (très brèves) allusions à l'épisode All Access.

_Voilà, mes examens sont finis… Je suis de retour et la plume me démange… Désolée pour vous. J'ai eu envie de faire un peu de Smac. En souvenir des premières fic que j'ai écrites, et parce que –qu'on le veuille ou non- je reste persuadée que ces deux là s'apprécient trop pour que rien ne se passe entre eux. Alors attendant que la production passe à l'action, et à défaut de mieux : un peu de ship dans ce monde de brutes !_

_Fic' dédiée à tous les adeptes du couple Stella-Mac._

**Chapitre 1 : La ville de toutes les rencontres…**

Les lumières de la ville scintillaient au coeur de la nuit new-yorkaise. Les fenêtres des étages s'allumaient une à une, minuscules témoins de la vie humaine. 19h00 ; L'heure ou les familles se retrouvent autour du dîner. 19h00. L'heure creuse. Trop tard, pour que les gens ne se promènent encore dans les rues. Trop tôt pour que les fêtards soient sortis. Les trottoirs étaient quasiment déserts à l'exception de quelques âmes en peines…

A l'aéroport JFK, les vols en provenance Rome, Paris et San Diego atterrirent quasiment en même temps ce soir là. Les voyageurs pressés récupéraient leurs sacs et valises et hélaient des taxis. Une jeune fille attendait près du tapis à bagages… L'air préoccupé, elle regardait défiler les valises en cuir, les sacs de sports. Elle tendit la main vers un vieux sac élimé et un paquet cartonné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait dans la nuit et cherchait des yeux un taxi. Aucun en vue. Soupirant, elle consulta un plan, hissa son sac sur son épaule et partit à pied.

Trop occupée à admirer les lumières, la taille des buildings, elle ne vit pas la silhouette massive qui la suivait…

_Il avait repéré sa proie… Fragile, vulnérable et perdue. Juste comme il les aimait. _

Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Une force incroyable la plaqua contre le mur, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair blanc… Puis une douleur, brutale, fulgurante dans le ventre. La jeune fille essaya de crier mais aucun ne son ne sortit de sa bouche… Brusquement tout devint noir.

Erik et David patrouillaient depuis deux heures. Ils avaient terminé leur garde et allaient rentrer au dépôt lorsque quelque chose attira leur regard…

« Attend ! s'écria David.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda son collègue en pilant brutalement. « Là regarde, par terre… » Erik plissa les paupières et alluma une lampe torche : une masse gisait au sol. Inanimée. « Encore un clodo, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais son collègue était déjà sorti et se dirigeait vers la tache sombre… « Merde ! C'est une gosse… « Il s'agenouilla et vérifia le pouls. Il était faible mais battait encore. « Appelle les secours. Cria-t-il. Grouille ! »

Le détective Don Flack referma le dossier avec satisfaction : un de plus ! Une enquête était close, et il – il jeta un œil à la pendule murale- il n'était que 19h15. Si il se dépêchait il pourrait rejoindre Clara, et l'emmener au restaurant. Un sourire éclaira ses traits à cette idée, il se hâta de ranger ses affaires, attrapa sa veste… Il allait partir lorsque le téléphone sonna. Oh non, non… Pas ce soir. Don se figea, espérant que quelqu'un prendrait l'appel : il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ses collègues étaient déjà partis. Soupirant, il décrocha : »Flack… OK, j'arrive. »

Le policier traversa la ville à vive allure, grillant allégrement tous les feux rouges… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il était trop contrarié pour se soucier du code de la route. Finalement, il se gara à la va-vite devant l'entrée des urgences.

« Bonjour, dit il à la femme chargée de l'accueil. C'était une grosse, à l'air fatigué. Détective Don Flack. Je cherche une jeune fille qui vous a été emmenée il y a environ quinze minutes.

- son nom ? dit elle d'une voix lasse, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne le connais pas. » La femme poussa un profond soupir, lui faisant sentir combien il l'emmerdait. Elle pianota quelques secondes sur son ordinateur. « Pédiatrie. Troisième étage.

- Je vous remercie, pour cet accueil chaleureux, fit il avec un sourire narquois. La femme haussa les épaules, montrant qu'elle se foutait bien de ce que petit flic pouvait penser. Même si il avait de superbes yeux bleus.

Flack traversa les couloirs immaculés à grands pas, il haïssait les hôpitaux. Rien que l'odeur lui soulevait le cœur. Et c'était plein de microbes… Il aurait de la chance, si il en ressortait sans avoir attrapé de maladie. Au bout, Le panneau indiquait pédiatrie, il poussa donc la porte battante et eut l'impression de changer de planète Ici, les murs avaient été peints, des fresques multicolores ornaient le couloirs… On entendait résonner des pleurs d'enfants. Et de bruits de chansons. La salle d'attente était bondée, enfants fiévreux sur les genoux de leurs parents. Dans le coin, deux flics en uniformes pliés sur des chaises en plastiques trop petites faisaient un peu tache dans le décors. Lorsqu'ils le virent ils eurent l'air soulagé et le rejoignirent dans le couloir.

« Désolés de vous gâcher votre soirée…commença le plus petit. Mais on a trouvé cette gosse, et on s'est dit qu'on ferait mieux de vous prévenir.

- Je vous écoute…

- Apparemment, elle s'est pris un coup de couteau. Ils l'ont emmenée au bloc…

- Vous avez prévenu la famille ?

- Bien non, elle n'a aucun papier sur elle. Elle a du se les faire voler. » Flack ferma les yeux : la soirée ne se déroulait vraiment pas comme prévu ! Les choses n'auraient elles pas pu être simples pour une fois ? « Ok. Je voudrais voir ses affaires… » Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, et lui tendirent un sac plastique. Le jeune homme en sortit une veste polaire bleu ciel, enfin qui avait du être bleue ciel parce qu'elle était maculée de sang. Les poches étaient vides, évidement. Il y avait aussi des tennis de toile, une chemisette mauve et un jean. Flack fouilla les poches du pantalon… Soudain ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose. Il extirpa un morceau de papier. Le sang l'avait imbibé mais il restait lisible. Et ce qu'il lut le laissa interloqué…

Merci pour vos commentaires… Voici la suite !

**Chapitre 2 : Equation à une inconnue**

Stella faisait le tour de son appartement. Elle venait d'y emménager, et il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'y faire. Il était plus grand que l'ancien, elle avait pu faire entrer tous ses meubles. Avec la complicité de ses collègues. Le week-end dernier, ils étaient venus l'aider à déménager. Elle ne l'avait pas fait de gaîté de cœur… mais après ce qui s'était passé, 'était nécessaire elle en était consciente. Une fois de plus, Mac avait été parfait : il s'était occupé de tout, discrètement, avec un naturel déconcertant. Elle n'en aurait jamais eu la force seule.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, coupant court à ses élucubrations.

« Bonasera…Oui…J'arrive » La jeune femme attrapa son blouson, ses clés et sortit en quatrième vitesse.

Flack avait renvoyé les deux policiers chez eux, un peu amèrement c'est vrai. Il avait appelé Clara pour s'excuser de ne pas rentrer, et lui avait promis de faire au plus vite.

Maintenant, il attendait. Et il s'interrogeait. Qui était cette gosse ? La voix du médecin le fit sursauter.

« Mr ?

- Détective Don Flack. Je suis ici pour la jeune fille que l'on vous a emmenée… Comment va –t-elle ? » L'homme eut une grimace. « Difficile à dire, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais elle a eu de la chance : aucun n'organe n'a été touché. Et vos agents sont arrivés à temps…

- Donc ? » Flack détestait ces médecins qui tournaient autour du pot pendant des heures. « Elle est dans le coma pour le moment. Stade I.

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?

- Peut être demain. Peut être la semaine prochaine. Encore une fois, Mr, c'est difficile à dire. Vous avez prévenu sa famille ?

- J'aimerai bien. Mais nous ne connaissons pas encore son identité. » Le médecin hocha la tête, lentement. Comme pour dire : mon vieux chacun ses problèmes. « Bien. Je vous laisse mes patients m'attendent. » Le jeune policier le salua, et se tourna vers la chambre de la jeune fille. C'était une adolescente, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 16 ans. Il secoua la tête, il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette violence… Pour combien l'avait on blessée ? Combien d'argent une gamine a –t-elle sur elle ? 30 dollars maximum.

« Flack ? » Il se retourna, Stella était là : légèrement essoufflée, les joues rougies par sa course… « Que se passe-t-il ?

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangée mais… » Elle lui signifia que ce n'était rien. « Nous avons retrouvé une jeune fille il y a quelques heures… Elle a été agressée, probablement par quelqu'un qui voulait la dépouiller.

- Et ?

- Et elle avait ceci sur elle. » Il lui tendit le morceau de papier. Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture… « Mais c'est mon nom ! Et l'adresse du travail !

- Exact. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. » Il la prit par le bras et lui désigna leur inconnue qui dormait, bercée par le ronronnement des machines. « Vous la connaissez ? » Stella étudia le visage, les traits finement dessinés, les longs cils noirs… La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de geai, et une peau matte qui laissait deviner des origines étrangères. La scientifique secoua la tête. « Jamais vue.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Certaine. Pourquoi ? Qui est ce ?

- C'est une partie du problème. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucun papier sur elle. Juste votre nom… » Stella regarda de nouveau le corps étendu sur le grand lit blanc, elle fut frappée par l'expression juvénile du visage. Et elle eut une impression étrange… Comme ci cette ado lui était familière. « Comment va –t-elle ?

- Elle a pris un coup de couteau. Elle est dans le coma, les médecins ne savent pas quand elle va se réveiller… » Stella sentit soudain une immense tristesse l'envahir. Cette jeune fille la cherchait. Et elle allait peut être mourir. Est-ce que cela était lié ? Flack lui pressa tendrement la main. « Stella ? Est-ce que cela va aller ?

- Oui. Oui. » Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer, mais le cœur n'y était pas. « Je voudrais entrer, demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Quelques minutes Flack. Juste…ce ne sera pas long. » Il ouvrit la porte. « Pas longtemps, promis ? » Stella entra dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Flack la vit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, passer une main dans les boucles noires…

« Mr ? » Une infirmière venait d'arriver. « Est-ce que le véhicule immatriculé RT445 vous appartient ?

- Oui.

- Pourriez vous le déplacer : il gêne l'entrée des urgences. » Le policier soupira, jeta un dernier regard vers Stella, lui faisant signe qu'il revenait et partit.

La jeune scientifique vit son collègue s'éclipser rapidement. Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille, et contempla le visage aux traits fins… Noyée dans les draps blancs, encerclée de toutes les machines, elle semblait minuscule. La poitrine se soulevait au rythme du respirateur artificiel. Soudain, Stella aperçut quelque chose briller autour du cou gracile. Elle tendit la main, et découvrit une fine chaîne d'or. Au bout, un petit pendentif ovale, finement ciselé. Elle le regarda attentivement : sur l'une des faces, on avait gravé un oiseau qui tenait une branche dans son bec. De l'autre côté, on avait inscrit quelque chose. « Colombe » Lut Stella à mi voix. Aussitôt, le cardiogramme fit une embardée, la machine émit un bruit strident qui se répercuta dans tout le couloir et une lumière rouge se mit à clignoter. Le médecin entra précipitamment, repoussa la jeune femme sans ménagement et s'affaira au dessus du corps. Stella l'entendit donner des ordres qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle sentait l'empressement dans les gestes. Puis la ligne verte reprit un cours normal, le sifflement s'arrêta et, pendant quelques secondes, l'on n'entendit plus que le chuintement du respirateur artificiel.

Le médecin se tourna vers Stella, qui était restée prostrée dans le coin. « Vous êtes de la famille ? » sans attendre la réponse il poursuivit. « On l'a échappé belle. Heureusement, elle a l'air de tenir à la vie.

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? » L'homme lui lança un regard las par dessus ses petites lunettes dorées. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous n'en savons rien. Il faut attendre… » Remarquant la tristesse dans les yeux verts, il se radoucit. « Parlez lui. Essayez de la ramener parmi les vivants. Il faut y croire, Mlle. J'ai vu des gens en plus mauvais état s'en sortir… La science peut faire des miracles mais la foi aussi.»

Lorsque Flack revint dans le couloir, il trouva Stella effondrée sur les chaises du couloir, la tête entre les mains. « Stella ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Elle vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque. » La jeune femme avait le regard embué par l'émotion. « Est-ce que…

- Ils l'ont ranimée. » Flack soupira de soulagement. « J'ai trouvé cela sur elle… » La scientifique lui tendit le collier. Il l'étudia quelques instants. « Vous pensez que c'est son prénom ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Bien, se réjouit il. On a un début de piste… ce prénom ne doit pas être très courant. » Stella ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune fille. « Stella ? Je vais rentrer. Demain je déposerai toutes les affaires au labo et on verra ce que vous pouvez en tirer… Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?

- Non merci. Je crois que je vais rester…encore un peu. » Le jeune policier lui lança un regard inquiet. « Je reste avec vous, décida-t-il. Elle avait l'air secouée, il ne valait sans doute mieux pas la laisser seule. Mais elle déclina son offre. « Non, allez vous coucher. Ça va aller. Je vous le jure. » Il aurait du insister mais…l'idée de rester dans cet hôpital toute la nuit ne l'enchantait pas. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus pour cette gosse… Et puis, Clara l'attendait. Flack fit une autre tentative. « Je peux appeler Mac si vous préférez ? Ou Danny, ou Lindsay… » Mais elle secoua la tête. « Ne les dérangez pas. Je vais rester quelques minutes, le temps d'être sûre que tout va bien et puis je rentrerai. Allez y, filez. » Flack lui lança un dernier regard, et partit à contrecoeur.

Stella attendit que les infirmières sortent de la chambre puis alla s'installer près du lit. Elle prit une des mains dans la sienne, caressa la peau douce, les doigts fins… « Colombe. Je suis Stella Bonasera. Tu me cherchais, je suis là maintenant. Je vais t'aider…Alors accroche toi d'accord ? »

**Chapitre 3 : Résolution ?**

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu Flack se rendit au laboratoire afin d'y déposer les affaires de Colombe. Il tomba sur un Mac, plutôt agité.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Stella ? Lui demanda-t-il en guise de salut. Il semblait réellement inquiet : depuis ce qui s'était passé, il traitait sa coéquipière comme une porcelaine rare. Pour le moment, la jeune femme avait été trop abattue pour y prêter attention, mais Flack devina qu'elle finirait par en avoir marre. Il tenta de masquer un sourire, et répondit :

- pas depuis hier soir. Elle n'est pas ici ?

- Non. Elle est en retard, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé depuis… » Mac s'interrompit cherchant le jour où Stella avait été en retard. « Je ne sais plus.

- C'est bizarre, je devais la voir ce matin. Pour lui donner ceci… » Le policier montra le sac de plastique. « Vous l'avez appelée ?

- Evidement ! Elle n'est pas chez elle, et son portable est éteint. » Cette fois Flack fronça les sourcils : Stella ne coupait jamais son portable. A moins que… « L'hôpital, murmura-t-il. Mac bondit. « Quel hôpital ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait à l'hôpital ? Elle est malade ?

- Du calme. » Le jeune homme lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Le chef du CSI resta un instant abasourdi. « Vous dites que cette gosse avait l'adresse de Stella sur elle ?

- Oui. Mais Stella est sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vue… » Mac désigna le sac plastique. « Et cela qu'est ce que c'est ?

- les affaires de la victime. Stella devait les examiner ce matin. Elle a du rester avec la petite, quand je l'ai laissée elle avait l'air plutôt secouée.

- Vous auriez du me prévenir, reprocha Mac.

« Je lui ai proposé de vous appeler mais elle ne voulait pas vous déranger… Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait que pour quelques minutes.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller vérifier qu'elle est là bas… Ensuite, on s'occupera des vêtements. »

Mac roula à vive allure en direction de l'hôpital, priant le ciel pour qu'elle y soit bien et en bonne santé. Bon dieu ! Est ce qu'elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert ? Pourquoi s'acharner sur elle comme cela ? Il revoyait cette nuit là… Lorsqu'il était arrivée dans l'appartement, et qu'il l'avait trouvée…Il avait eu tellement peur.

Mac traversa l'hôpital d'un pas pressé, pour finalement trouver la chambre indiquée par Flack. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement : sa collègue était là, endormie dans un fauteuil près du lit. Il remarqua qu'elle serrait toujours la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Mac entra dans la chambre. « Stella, murmura-t-il en la secouant légèrement. « Stella… » La jeune femme cligna des yeux, et le regarda un peu étonnée. « Votre appartement ne vous convient pas ? Plaisanta-t-il. « Mac ? » Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Tout lui revint en mémoire, l'appel de Flack… Le papier… La jeune fille… Elle lui avait parlé un long moment, puis elle avait du finir par s'endormir. « Quelle heure il est ?

- 8h30. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

- Il ne fallait pas… je vais bien. » Son regard se posa sur Colombe. « Mais elle… Flack vous a raconté ? » Il hocha la tête doucement. « Elle venait me chercher, Mac. Elle voulait me parler…» Son supérieur lui prit tendrement le menton, et la força à le regarder. « Stella. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, d'accord ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien. » Les yeux émeraudes se remplirent de larmes. « Je sais… C'est juste que… » Elle se tut, incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. « Ça va s'arranger. Flack est venu déposer ses affaires au labo… On va s'occuper d'elle. » Stella hocha la tête. « Venez. Je vous ramène.

- Je… » Elle hésitait, serrant toujours la main de Colombe dans la sienne. Mac la prit par l'épaule. « Elle va s'en tirer… Mais ici, vous ne pouvez rien pour elle. Il y a des médecins et des infirmières qui veillent sur elle… Ils vous appelleront dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. » Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste dans cette chambre, si jamais les choses devaient empirer il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas présente. « Allez venez. » Stella se pencha vers la jeune fille. « Je reviens bientôt, murmura-t-elle. Tiens bon s'il te plait... »

Stella et Mac passèrent la matinée à étudier les vêtements de la jeune femme. De temps en temps, Mac relevait la tête et croisait le regard inquiet de sa collègue… Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'était accrochée à cette enfant, comme à une bouteille d'oxygène. Il craignait sa réaction si l'adolescente ne se réveillait jamais. C'était une hypothèse à ne pas exclure… Et Stella ne supportera de se sentir responsable de cela, en plus.

De son côté, la scientifique n'arrivait pas ôter Colombe de ses pensées. Elle regardait le téléphone avec angoisse et chaque sonnerie la faisait sursauter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait que cette fille vive… Son esprit rationnel n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication à son comportement mais c'était ainsi. Peut être était ce le contre coup de ce qui s'était passé avec Frankie…

Vers 13h00, le détective Flack entra dans le laboratoire. Il n'avait pas le visage des bons jours, et la scientifique sentit son cœur se serrer. Aussitôt, elle imagina le pire… « C'est... ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis voyant l'expression inquiète « non, non, elle va bien. Enfin… Non, je venais voir où vous en étiez.

- Nous sommes en train d'étudier chaque vêtement.

- Des empreintes ?

- Oui. Une belle sur la manche gauche. Le logiciel ne devrait pas tarder à nous dire si son propriétaire est fiché… Et vous ?

- Personne n'a signalé la disparition d'une Colombe, ou d'une autre ado ressemblant peu ou prou à notre victime. Et le test de viol ? Ça a donné quelque chose de concluant ?

- Négatif. » Flack poussa un soupir de soulagement. « C'est déjà cela. Ça ressemble à une banale agression, le type s'approche de la victime, la menace avec son couteau, elle tente de se défendre et il la poignarde. Il lui prend ses papiers, son argent… Tragiquement classique. » Mac hocha la tête, il n'aimait pas lorsque les choses étaient trop simples mais il faut parfois avouer que les comportements humains peuvent être d'une simplicité animale. « Notre victime s'est probablement trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

« Colombe. » La voix de Stella s'éleva dans la pièce, glaciale et tranchante. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. « Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelle Colombe. Pas « notre victime ». » La jeune femme tremblait, pourtant elle avait l'habitude de cette dénomination, elle l'utilisait tous les jours depuis des années. Mais aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait tellement impersonnel. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage de la jeune fille, c'était une personne… pas juste un numéro de dossier, ou une nouvelle victime dans les statistiques. Flack et mac échangèrent un regard surpris. Stella se reprit rapidement. « Excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas… Excusez moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez quelque chose sur le papier ? » Lui demanda son supérieur.

- C'est un papier à dessin, très épais. Je me suis renseignée… Il est utilisé par les artistes pour sa texture, granuleuse. Plutôt adapté aux fusains, et pastels secs.

- L'écriture ?

- Crayon à papier. HB. Colombe est probablement une artiste, ou tout au moins passionnée par le dessin.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais diffuser sa photo dans les écoles d'arts. J'ai aussi envoyé deux agents là ou on l'a retrouvée. Ils font le tour des magasins alentours… » La machine émit un bip strident. MATCH s'inscrit sur l'écran. « Et le grand vainqueur est… Barry Mahburn. » lut Flack. « Barry a gagné un aller simple pour la prison. Félicitations. »

**Chapitre 4 : New-York / Italie**

Les trois experts se rendirent au domicile du suspect. Sa fiche indiquait qu'il avait déjà été coffré plusieurs fois pour vol à main armée, et recel d'objets volés. C'était un habitué du système judiciaire et à peine eurent ils franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'il réclama un avocat, et se mura dans un silence têtu.

« Vous ne voulez pas parler… Tant pis, décida Flack. On se débrouillera sans vous. » Stella et Mac avait entamé une fouille méthodique des lieux. Tout en vérifiant le contenu des placards, la scientifique observait Mahburn à la dérobée… Il avait tout à fait le profil d'une brute épaisse : mâchoire carré, silhouette massive, crâne rasé. Une longue cicatrice courait le long de sa joue mal rasée. L'homme lui lança soudain un regard noir, et elle frissonna. Toujours en silence, les trois policiers progressaient dans la maison. Ce ne serait pas long, l'appartement ne comptait que deux pièces minuscules. Au bout de dix minutes, Flack poussa un cri de triomphe : « Venez voir ! » Il avait soulevé deux lattes du plancher découvrant un trou. Et au fond : un carton à dessin, quelques sacs à main et un sac de voyage élimé. Stella attrapa le portfolio et en sorti de superbes estampes, réalisées au fusain.

« A qui est ce ? Questionna Flack. Mais leur suspect était bien décidé à se taire, et s'entêtait dans son silence. « Je sais à qui c'est, entama Stella, de cette même voix froide qu'elle avait eu dans le labo. C'est à une jeune fille que vous avez agressée hier soir. Vous lui avez tout volé, après l'avoir poignardée. Vous avez pris son argent, vous avez sans doute revendu ses objets de valeur. Mais vous avez fait deux erreurs : petit un, ce carton à dessin… Vous pensiez que cela aurait de a valeur, que vous en tireriez un bon prix. Mais vous n'avez pas réussi à le vendre, et on va pouvoir prouver que vous connaissiez Colombe. » Stella s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme, qui ne cilla pas. « Parce qu'elle s'appelle Colombe, elle a 16 ans. » La jeune femme ne contrôlait plus ses paroles, c'est la colère qui parlait. « Votre autre erreur, c'est de l'avoir loupée. Maintenant elle est dans le coma. Et pour cela vous allez payer, Barry. J'y veillerai personnellement. Et dès qu'elle se réveillera, Colombe témoignera contre vous. » Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux verts étincelaient sous l'effet de la colère. « Vous êtes un lâche. Vous ne vous attaquer qu'à des cibles vulnérables, oui c'est lâche. Elle n'a pas pu se défendre, vous ne lui en avez même pas laissé le temps : Vous êtes méprisable. » Stella tremblait de rage, Mac la prit par le bras, et l'écarta doucement. « Venez. Stella, arrêtez. » Il fit signe à Flack d'emmener Mahburn. « Allez c'est fini. » La crise de rage était passée, et la jeune femme sentit soudain les larmes rouler sur ses joues, elle était secouée de sanglots qu'elle ne savait pas comment endiguer… Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle pleurait : de soulagement, d'avoir arrêté cette ordure, de peur pour Colombe ou pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Franckie. Tout cela était mélangé dans sa tête désormais. Mac la prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme. Quand enfin, elle eut épuisé son stock de larmes il la regarda dans les yeux « ça va aller ?

- Je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je… » Elle fit une tentative désespérée pour sourire. « je deviens folle ! » Le regard vert la scannait avec intensité. « Vous n'êtes pas folle, vous êtes épuisée. Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, votre attitude est tout à fait normale.

- J'aurai voulu… être plus forte. » Dit elle misérable. Mac lui prit les mains « Vous êtes forte mais vous n'êtes pas superwoman, Stella. Personne ne l'est…

- Si. Vous. » C'était dit tranquillement, avec assurance. Une constatation. « Vous ne craquez jamais, vous êtes toujours si…impassible.

- Et pourtant… On a tous nos faiblesses Stella, moi y compris. Peut être que vous ne les avez pas vues.

- C'est quoi, vos faiblesses ? » Mac détourna le regard. « On doit y aller, maintenant » répondit il en éludant la question.

Barry Mahburn ne desserra pas les dents avant l'arrivée de son avocat. Puis sur les conseils avisés de celui-ci, il se mit à table. Il confessa son crime, avança son père qui le battait et tenta de faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Flack ne parut pas ému le moins du monde.

« Vous aurez de longues années devant vous pour régler votre complexe d'Oedipe, dit il simplement avant de lui passer les menottes et de l'envoyer en prison.

Lorsque le policier rejoignit les experts au labo, il était assez satisfait. « Et voilà un problème de réglé ! » ses collègues ne semblaient pas aussi enthousiastes. « Cela ne nous donne toujours pas son identité, ni pourquoi elle avait mon nom sur elle…

- Je sais. Mais j'ai une piste. Vous savez, j'avais envoyé des agents avec une photo là ou on l'avait retrouvée… » Il fit une pause, afin de ménager ses effets, mais dut s'arrêter rapidement au vu du regard sombre de Stella. « Elle est arrivée de Rome, hier soir. Une hôtesse de l'air l'a formellement reconnue. Du coup, j'ai contacté l'ambassade pour qu'ils lancent la recherche de sa famille là bas. » La jeune femme sembla accuser le coup. Rome. Le mot. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. « Stella ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le détective en la voyant pâlir. « Oui, oui. J'ai étudié les dessins retrouvés chez Mahburn… C'est le même papier que celui retrouvé sur Colombe. Et ils sont signés de deux initiales. « C.S » Mac était en train de passer le sac de voyage élimé au microscope. « Attendez… » Tout au fond, quelqu'un avait cousu un double fond. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit une feuille de papier. A en juger par son état, celle-ci devait avoir été lue et relue. « Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

- C'est de l'italien. Vous parlez italien ? » Stella secoua la tête.

- J'ai fait un peu de latin. Ce qui ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, dit Flack. Je vais voir si je peux vous trouver un interprète ! »

L'interprète se faisait désirer : il s'excusait mais il était débordé, et ne pourrait pas être là avant le lendemain matin. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, depuis son bureau Mac observait Stella qui étudiait les dessins avec attention. Il se glissa dans son dos. « C'est du beau travail, dit il. La jeune femme sursauta. « Oui. C'est superbe. » Son regard s'arrêta sur une place ensoleillée où des gamins se poursuivaient en riant. « Pourquoi quitter un lieu comme celui-ci pour venir à New-York ? » Mac lui pressa doucement l'épaule. « Vous devriez rentrer chez vous…Essayez de vous reposer.

- je crois que je vais plutôt retourner la voir. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Stella…

- je sais, Mac, je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle a besoin de moi, je le sens, c'est…instinctif. » Ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude, elle était rose d'émotion. Mac la trouva magnifique. Comme toujours.

- Bien. Mais je vous accompagne. »

Depuis le couloir, Mac regardait sa collègue. Stella avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil près du lit et serrait la petite main dans la sienne. Elle murmurait des mots rassurants qu'il n'entendait pas mais qu'il pouvait deviner… Elle devait lui parler de l'arrestation de Mahburn, de la lettre. Il se surprit à prier pour que Colombe s'en sorte. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Et rapidement. L'homme détaillait sa collègue : ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes noires apparaissaient sous ses yeux… Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

**Chapitre 5 : Une lettre des révélations !**

Lorsque Vitoria DeNoz arriva dans les locaux du CSI, il était 8H00… Elle avait passée la nuit à traduire des interrogatoires, tout en répondant au flic… comment s'appelait il déjà ? Flack. C'est ça Donald Flack. Il l'avait harcelée pendant des heures, la priant de se dépêcher. Et quand il avait fini par se lasser c'est son collègue qui avait pris le relais. Vitoria n'était donc pas dans les meilleures dispositions envers le CSI. Mais le boulot, c'est le boulot.

« Bonjour, je suis Vitoria DeNoz, l'interprète graphologue. Je cherche le lieutenant Taylor. »Dit elle à l'accueil. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha. « C'est moi-même. Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite… » Vitoria faillit rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, mais voyant l'air préoccupé elle se retint. « Suivez moi. » Il la guida jusqu'à un laboratoire, remplis de machines toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour détailler le décors : des hommes, des femmes en blouse blanches penchés sur de minuscules cheveux ou particules qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer. « Vous venez ?

- J'arrive. » Tous les deux s'assirent dans le bureau vitré. « Je peux vous offrir un café ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus » accepta-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de déjeuner. « Mes collègues ne vont pas tarder » A peine avait il prononcé cette phrase que deux jeunes gens franchirent le seuil : un brun aux yeux bleus, et une femme aux cheveux bouclés. « Détective Don Flack, se présenta le brun. Et voici le Lieutenant Bonasera. Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite.

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent.

- En effet. » Mac lui tendit la lettre. « Nous avons retrouvé ceci, et nous aimerions que vous nous en traduisiez le contenu. » L'interprète parcourut le courrier rapidement. « Cette lettre est destinée à une certaine Carmela. Elle est datée du 4 mai 1996.

- Que dit elle ?

« Carmela, mon amour.

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort, et que le notaire a respecté mes dernières volontés ! Finalement cette saleté de maladie aura eu le dessus… Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, Carmelita. Moi je pars heureux, heureux de t'avoir rencontrée… Heureux d'avoir vécu tous ces souvenirs avec toi… Je ne t'oublierai jamais, ni toi ni ma petite Colombe. Vous allez me manquer, mais j'emporte avec moi vos rires et vos visages. Dis à ma petite fille, que son papa l'aimait plus que tout. Dis lui que je suis fier d'elle… Et que je veille sur vous de là haut.

Tu sais que je ne crois en rien, mais maintenant que je sens mon heure arriver, je me mets à prier… A espérer que là haut un monde nous attend. Et que nous y serons réunis un jour.

Je vous aime, toutes les deux. Je voulais que tu le saches avant de lire ce que j'ai à te dire… Quoique j'ai fait, bien ou mal, cela ne change rien aux sentiments que j'ai eu. Je n'ai jamais triché avec toi, Carmela.

Il faut que je t'avoue un lourd secret. Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu croyais.

Tu t'es souvent demandé pourquoi je ne te parlais jamais de mes parents, pourquoi je ne racontais pas à notre fille quel garnement j'avais été… La vérité c'est que Giorgio Sortesa n'a pas de passé. Cet homme est né il y a plus de 20 ans, à Rome.

Jusque là, j'étais un petit truand grec qui trempait dans des magouilles louches…Un jour, la mafia m'a rattrapée. J'ai fuis mon pays pour les états unis, mais ils m'y ont retrouvé. J'étais cerné, Carm', ils allaient me tuer… Alors je me suis fait passer pour mort, j'ai pris un ferry pour l'Italie, puis j'ai changé d'identité. De Nikolas Bonasera, le garçon de mauvaise vie, je suis devenu Giorgio Sortesa, orfèvre respecté. » Stella avait pali, elle se raccrochait au bord du bureau. Mac fit un geste pour la faire sortir, mais elle le repoussa. « Continuez, pria-t-elle. Continuez. » Vitoria guetta l'approbation du chef, puis poursuivit. « Je me suis rangé, je ne voulais plus rien à faire avec mon passé. Un jour, je t'ai rencontré, et j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Notre mariage a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie… Tout comme la naissance de Colombe. J'ai regretté une seule chose… En quittant New-York j'ai du laisser derrière moi une petite fille de 3 ans. Ma fille. Je ne l'ai pas oubliée… Et j'espère, qu'elle pourra me pardonner un jour. Tout comme toi.

Je vous aime,

Giorgio ». Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Stella. Celle-ci était livide, Mac eut peur un instant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste pour la retenir, elle fit volte face et sortit en courant.

Stella courrait de toutes ses forces, elle bouscula un homme qui l'insulta copieusement mais elle ne l'entendit même pas. Elle continua sa course effrénée, droit devant elle, sans réfléchir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse.

Au bout de vingt minutes, les poumons en feu, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc. Ce n'était pas possible… Cela ne pouvait pas…

« Stella. » La voix Mac résonna à ses oreilles, il était essoufflé. Il avait du la suivre depuis le CSI. Son ami s'assit près d'elle. « Stella.

- C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout cela… cela ne peut pas être vrai, n'est ce pas Mac ? » Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. Il aurait voulu lui dire oui, il le voulait vraiment seulement… Tout semblait très réel. En ce moment même, Flack vérifiait l'exactitude des informations. « Stella, dit il seulement. On va vérifier, on sera vite fixés.

- Il n'était pas mort. Pendant toutes ces années, où j'ai cherché son meurtrier… Lui il était là, vivant. Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a fait cela ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'a pas emmené avec lui ?

-C'était probablement trop dangereux pour une enfant.

- et après ? Il aurait pu revenir me chercher ! Il m'a laissée toute seule. Est-ce qu'il croyait que grandir dans un orphelinat c'était la meilleure solution ? » Elle était furieuse. La colère qui l'envahissait était indescriptible : tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle pendant toutes ces années, tout ce chagrin, cela menaçait comme un raz de marée. « Je l'ai pleuré ! J'étais persuadée qu'il était mort ! »

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Stella. Si ce n'est que je suis désolé, sincèrement. » La jeune femme prit conscience que Mac n'y était pour rien, et que c'était sur lui qu'elle était en train de passer sa colère. « Excusez moi. Vous n'y êtes pour rien… je suis… » Mac ne répondit rien, il se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Quelque chose lui avait traversé l'esprit… Sa collègue, trop choquée par les révélations, n'en avait pas encore pris conscience. « Stella…Si, je dis bien si, cette lettre dit vrai…Colombe et vous. Vous avez le même père. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… Tellement obnubilée par le fait que son père lui ai menti, elle avait totalement occulté ce fait. Colombe serait… sa demi-sœur. « Oh mon dieu » murmura-t-elle. Tout au long de son enfance solitaire, elle avait rêvé d'une sœur… Quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait pu tout partager. Et là, d'un seul coup, alors qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne pas avoir de famille. De ne pas connaître ses racines. Maintenant, qu'elle s'était construite autour de son travail, que ses collègues avaient comblé le vide immense qui l'avait miné toute son enfance. Maintenant, une sœur lui tombait du ciel. Une petite sœur. Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, elle fondit en larmes. Et pour la seconde fois en deux jours Mac était là. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la berça tendrement. Stella se rendait compte combien sa présence lui était indispensable : sans lui, elle se serait noyée.

Ils restèrent enlacés, pendant de longues minutes. Puis Stella se dégagea doucement. « Il faut que nous fassions les tests. » Mac savait pertinemment de quels tests elle parlait mais demanda quand même. « Quels tests ?

- ADN. Je dois en être sûre.

- Stell' C'est impossible vous le savez bien. Nous devons avoir l'accord du responsable légal. Et jusque ici nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvé. » Les yeux verts se firent suppliants. « S'il vous plait Mac. S'il vous plait.

- Nous les ferons. Dès que Flack aura vérifié le contenu de la lettre, et retrouvé la mère de la petite. A ce moment là, nous les ferons. » Stella acquiesça. « Je dois la voir. »

**Chapitre 6 : C'est quand tout va mal que tout va bien…**

La scientifique entra dans la chambre 225, et s'assit au bord du lit. Des doigts, elle effleura le visage de l'adolescente, passa une main dans les boucles noires. Passé le premier moment de surprise les choses s'organisaient petit à petit dans sa tête. Tout lui apparaissait limpide. Tout s'expliquait : pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pu trouver de traces du meurtrier de son père… Pourquoi il lui avait menti… Elle ne le pardonnait pas, mais elle comprenait. Colombe était sa demi-sœur, elle en était sûre. Et, elle n'avait pas besoin que Flack le lui confirme.

Mac avait laissé une Stella dévastée au chevet de…sa sœur. Il avait lui-même du mal à réaliser, il pouvait aisément imaginer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Flack l'avait appelé en urgence, il venait de trouver quelque chose… Mac devait venir au plus tôt.

« A vous voilà enfin ! Comment va Stella ? » Mac fit un signe évasif de la main. « Secouée. Qu'il y avait il de si urgent ?

- Je viens de recevoir un appel de la police italienne… Ils ont lancé des recherches sur les Sortesa. Et ils découvert que Carmela est décédée. » Mac se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Cette affaire commençait à l'épuiser nerveusement. « Elle est morte depuis un mois. Et sa fille, Colombe, 16 ans, a disparue du foyer où on l'avait placée.

- Comment est elle morte ?

- Suicide. Vous savez, ajouta le jeune homme, j'ai aussi vérifié ce que disait la lettre : cela concorde avec les faits. Nikolas Bonasera était recherché par interpol. Et un jour, il y 32 ans, on a retrouvé son corps carbonisé… Entièrement sauf : une gourmette à son nom. A l'époque les tests ADN n'étaient pas très courants… La police n'a pas cherché plus loin. La suite vous la connaissez…» Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Puis le chef de la scientifique se leva. « Où allez vous ?

- je dois prévenir Stella.

- Il y a autre chose… Colombe n'a aucune famille. Hormis…

- Stella »

Stella sursauta lorsque Mac entra dans la chambre. Elle regarda son visage défait, ses traits tirés… « Que se passe-t-il ? » Dit elle en se levant. Il la força à se rasseoir. « Nous avons retrouvé sa mère. » Il laissa passer un silence. « Elle est décédée. Depuis un mois.

- Comment ? Comment c'est possible ?

- Elle…s'est suicidée. » Le regard de la jeune femme porta alors sur Colombe. « Et elle ?

- Elle avait été placée en foyer. On suppose qu'elle a retrouvée cette lettre, et qu'elle a décidée de partir à votre recherche. Les tests ADN le confirmeront… Mais vous êtes probablement la seule famille qu'il lui reste. » Stella regarda la jeune fille, puis Mac. « Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Murmura-t-elle apeurée. Il la prit par les épaules. « Vous suivrez votre instinct, Stella. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous le ferez pour vous deux. Et ce sera très bien.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je sais, Stella, je sais. Mais je serai là, vous pouvez compter sur moi…» Il se rapprochait encore, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Mac sentait le parfum de sa collègue, il pouvait même voir son reflet dans les yeux verts. La jeune femme ne recula pas, au contraire. Mac s'enhardit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, Stella ferma les yeux et répondit avec passion. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle… « Stella, je suis… » Mac se sentait coupable, il avait l'impression d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de son amie. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense…. « Taisez vous, murmura-t-elle.

- Stella.

- Chutt… » Elle allait s'approcher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il recula légèrement. Elle parut choquée, vexée, Mac se rattrapa : « Non, regardez…Je crois qu'elle a bougé » Stella fixa à son tour la jeune fille. La main s'était déplacée, de quelques centimètres.

Mac sortit « je vais chercher un médecin. » annonça-t-il. La scientifique s'agenouilla près du lit. « Colombe. Tu m'entends ? C'est moi… Stella. » Les yeux papillonnèrent. La main bougea à nouveau, cherchant un contact. Stella la saisit aussitôt, et la serra tendrement. « C'est bien, ouvre les yeux. Je suis là, tout va bien. »

Lorsque Mac revint quelques secondes plus tard, traînant quasiment le médecin derrière lui, Colombe avait les yeux grands ouverts : deux yeux émeraudes qu'il reconnaissait pour les avoir contemplé si souvent. Les yeux de Stella. Le docteur Farge vérifiait les constantes de la jeune fille. « Eh bien ma grande ! On peut dire que tu reviens de loin…se réjouit il.

**Dix jours plus tard**.

Stella n'avait pas quitté la chambre, elle ne se lassait pas de contempler sa sœur. Elle lui parlait pendant des heures. Pour le moment, celle-ci n'avait pas encore pu parler, pourtant la scientifique était sûre qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle le voyait dans les yeux qui la fixaient avec intensité, dans les sourires que Colombe esquissait lorsque Stella lui racontait les plaisanteries de Danny... Les médecins assuraient que son mutisme ne durerait pas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle ne garderait aucune séquelle, si ce n'est une fine cicatrice à l'abdomen. Mac passait tous les jours, il s'était occupé de tous les papiers et des tests. Même si en voyant les yeux de Colombe, Mac n'avait plus eu aucun doute les tests avaient confirmés le lien qui unissait les filles…

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle dort, murmura Stella avec un sourire attendri. Mac sourit à son tour, devant le tableau. Il s'était si souvent demandé si leur présence, à Danny, Flack, Lindsay, Hawques… Si sa propre présence serait suffisante pour aider leur amie à surmonter le traumatisme qu'elle avait subit. Il se souvenait s'être demandé si elle oublierait un jour. En la voyant, en les voyant toutes les deux, il n'avait plus de doute : Stella n'oublierait pas. Colombe n'oublierait pas. Mais toutes les deux se soigneraient, mutuellement. Comme une famille.

Il tendit une chemise cartonnée à sa collègue : « Voilà, vous êtes officiellement la tutrice de Colombe. Félicitations. » Stella rosit, elle avait finalement décidé d'installer la jeune fille chez elle. La principale intéressée ayant hoché la tête lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé, Stella en avait conclut qu'elle était d'accord.

« Merci Mac. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous…

- Vous vous seriez débrouillée. Vous êtes une femme pleine de ressources. » Mac la dévisagea comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, s'attardant sur chaque trait de son visage. Elle était tellement belle, tellement désirable…Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé du baiser. « Je voulais vous dire pour l'autre jour…

Une voix faible les fit sursauter. Colombe s'était réveillée, et souriait. « Stella ? demanda-t-elle. La scientifique sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle cligna des paupières pour les refouler. Elle n'allait pas fondre en larmes de nouveau… C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix de sa sœur. Une voix encore fatiguée, mais décidée. Une voix chaude, aux accents de soleil. « Oui ?

- Tu me ramènes à la maison ? » Cette fois, elle ne put pas contenir une petite larme. Mais c'étaient des larmes de joie. « Promis.

_**EPILOGUE**_

Trois jours, plus tard Stella et Colombe réintégraient l'appartement de la scientifique. Avec la complicité de Lindsay et Danny, Mac avait fait aménager une chambre pour l'adolescente. Ce qui avait donné lieu à des scènes pour le moins épiques. Le chef du CSI n'était pas prêt d'oublier la bataille de pinceaux qui avaient opposé Lindsay et Danny. Tous les deux avaient finis couverts de peinture, et si il n'avait pas été si occupé à masquer son fou rire, Mac aurait été atterré… enfin, malgré toutes ces péripéties, la chambre fut prête à temps.

« Voilà, annonça Stella en allumant la lumière. J'espère que cela te plait… « Colombe écarquilla les yeux, elle resta muette. « C'est…pour moi ? Finit elle par demander d'une voix rauque. « Oui, enfin si tu veux toujours vivre ici… » La jeune fille sauta au cou de Stella. « Merci. Merci. C'est fantastique ! » La scientifique sentit son cœur fondre, elle serra la brunette de toutes ses forces. « C'est moi qui te remercie.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là. Juste d'être ici… » La sonnette d'entrée retentit, coupant court aux effusions. « J'y vais, dit Stella en se dégageant doucement. Installe toi. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Mac. Son regard se troubla légèrement, elle se sentit rougir...Les choses n'avaient pas évoluées depuis ces explications avortées dans la chambre d'hôpital, Stella avait été trop occupée par l'arrivée de Colombe. Et lui trop gêné pour savoir quoi faire…quoi dire…« Entrez. Dit elle en le laissant passer. Elle sentit le souffle d'air parfumé lorsqu'il passa devant elle. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Je venais seulement voir si tout allait bien…

- Ça va. Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Pour nous, se reprit elle.

- Ne dites rien, c'est normal. Les amis sont là pour cela.

- Les amis ? » Stella fronça le nez, un peu déçue. Mac sembla soudain très mal à l'aise. « Justement à ce sujet…ce baiser…je voulais.

- Vous regrettez ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu trop vite. « Non, absolument pas. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de la situation. C'est vrai vous êtes fragile en ce moment, vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et… » La jeune femme posa un doigt sur la bouche de Mac. « J'attendais cela depuis si longtemps Mac. Je suis prête. » Emu, il bafouilla. « Stella… » Incapable d'en dire plus, il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mac planta son regard bleu dans celui de son amie. « Vous vous souvenez, lorsque vous m'avez demandé ce qu'était ma faiblesse ?

- Oui.

- C'est vous. » Dit il simplement. « C'est pour vous que je tremble, c'est pour vous que me suis inquiétée à chaque seconde lorsque Franckie… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous protéger. Je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal. Je…Je vous aime.

- Moi aussi Mac. Je vous aime.»

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser enflammé, comme une promesse d'avenir meilleur…


End file.
